Aislin Robin
Aislin Robin (愛林ロビン Ai-rin Robin literally meaning Love-Forest Robin) was a previous S-Class Mage and one of the three Co-Guild Aces of the Mermaid Heel Guild, then becoming the Nurse and First Mate in the Foxy Rose Crew and has a bounty of 110,000,000 on her head. She is the only "Seven Sea Lord" known to use two Arts (Multiplying Arts and Pressure Arts). Appearance She is known through the continent and the majority of thw world for her amazing and efortless beauty, and her elegant yet non-chaulant look. She has straight-wavy black hair which appears to be wet at most times, but is confirmed to only dry that way. Over her orange sunglasses, with silver rims, she has two strands of wavy hair, hanging over the lenses, reaching down past her jawline. Her eyes are light blue, and although she is shown to own sunglasses, she rarely wears them. Her jawline is fairly soft, and she has a fairly long neck. She has a short nose, and delicate looking lips, where most people are lost in her immense beauty. Like the rest of the women she has very large breasts, but instead, like the rest of the Foxy Rose Pirates, has a slim build. She wears a navy blue shirt, which has a high collar, which reaches all the way up her neck, zippered ti'll just below the breasts, but her breasts still remain inside of her jacket-shirt. On the left shoulder-breast area there is a white rose that appears to have some petals missing. Her jacket-top reaches until slightly above her belly button. On her legs she wears a long syronge-type skirt, which is peach in color which is tied in a knot on the right side of her hip. The bottom of the skirt is fringed, and the side has a green palm tree leaf-like decoration on it with a orange flower, lined with red on it. On her feet she wears red high heels. Personality She is known for being dark, and very mysterious in odd times, like suggesting when opponents do not follow them, that maybe a fire had outbroke and they all crushed each other trying to escape the flames. She has shown many times to end scenarioes with this very odd personality, but people mostly laugh, although some are afraid for her, and think she may need some help. Before joining Mermaid Heel recently, she had been an assassin who had lived a tragic life, making her become more of a caring and loving person now. She tries to maintain a levelheaded attitutde in all situations and see the best of everything, also even seeing losses as ways that the team or herself can improve. Unlike many other Pirate-Mages, her goal isn't to plunder and pileage, but it is to try and fight off the darker mages, and prevent them from harming any of the towns of her home country, Seven. She although maintaining this peace ends up causing massive problems and raising her bounty even heigher. She is very intellegent, and knowledgeable when it comes to war strategics and tactics. She was known for being one of the most dignified and horrible assassins in existance, because of how she had calculated everything down to a millisecond. History She had grown up in a nomad tribe that had been travelling around the country of Seven, in search of cool new magic, and ancient technology. This tribe had tragically stumbled upon a dark guild, in which they were all killed with the exception of Aislin, who was enslaved by them and was forced to work for them. During her time in this dark guild she had become known as the Midnight Butterfly, the worlds most wanted assassin. Eventually this Dark Guild had been captured, but after she had killed countless legions. She had surrendered, because she felt immesely guilty. At her sentencing she told the Council how she was forced into this work, and if they wouldn't they would take her life. She then forced the Guild Master onto the stand to tell them precisely what he did, and once his statement had been taken, she had been released but under the close watch of the Council and the Rune Knights. She then started to work very hard with her magic to become harder, and had met up with Yuki one day. She had saved Yuki after their encounter whilst Yuki was being targeted by a Dark Mage, and they have been friends and partners ever since. After that day they decided to do everything together, making countless combination moves, and also joining the Seven Sea Lords together. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Pressure Arts: This magic allows Aislin to manipulate the amount of pressure that effects an area, allowing her to manipulate particles of air by compressing them, or causing water or very solid objects to shatter due to the amount of pressure applied. When applicable to water, the water reacts like it is a container, allowing her to manipulate this container, and send it flying at the opponent like a comet, or use it as means of transport. The pressure is also shown to effect wounds, by carrying the winds near some of the healing herbs to treat wounds, or take the pressure away from the direct wound, causing a sensation of relief to pass through their bodies, which makes her a very avid healer and gave her the name of the ship's nurse. *'Lavande': The spell causes pressure to spiral up like a lavender flower, causing it to peak like a gigantic spear head, causing the opponent to be knocked into the air after this tower of explosions. Due to the immense increase of pressure she also can cause this pain to range from a paper-cut to the feeling of being impacted by a safe, which has been dropped from fifty stories up. This has been shown to be very effective in fending off a single opponent, but not a group. *'Lis': This spell causes pressure to petal off around the target's wound and cause it to heal by removing all of the pain and transferring it to the surrounding air, but can also be used for attacking purposes. In the attack form Aislin causes an immense amount of magical energy to be compressed in a single area upon the target, looking like a lily, and causing all of their magical energy to rupture into the air surrounding, causing them to be sent flying in an immense explosion. *'Rose': This spell creates a rose of pressure in Aislin's hand, which she then tosses out at the target, this rose-shaped weapon of mass destruction then exploding after falling onto the ground. This explosion causes pressure to knock the enemies around by sending a shock-wave through all of the air particles, causing their bodies to distort, like they were malleable, like clay. This shock-wave then sends them flying back after they feel this immense pressure and causes severe injury. *'Coquelicot': This spell is done after Aislin karate chops the air, causing a massive wave of pressure to move downwards which either would separate the ground or cause giant waves to separate the water and swallow anything that they then hit. This spell is known as the spell she used to use to kill her targets whilst she assassinated. She would knock them onto the ground, then like a hatchet would aim for their necks and use this spell to decapitate them, but this spell can also be used to cause blunt force trauma. **'Bourreau Papillion': This spell is where she has gotten the name Midnight Butterfly (this spell meaning Executioner's Butterfly in English). This spell causes her arms to be swarmed by immense pressure, a blue energy solidifying over her arms, looking then like indigo-violet wings of a butterfly. She then dashes at the opponents and due to pressure, moves at extreme speeds, causing her to be able to severely injure them in a mere second. She has said on multiple occasions that this spell gave her the name because of the immense bloodshed she had caused, and that the survivors were known to see her floating over a sea of blood once she was finished with her targets for assassination, though the number of survivors is only a mere few. *'Guere de Fleur': This spell uses multiple tiny spheres of compressed air particles to rain down onto the target like flower petals. These petals are known to when hitting something exploding with a very large amount of damage causing the stronger targets, even giants, to feel immense pain and collapse to the ground in the severity. When she fought the Dark Legion's captain Noire the Dire-Hand, she used this spell which caused all of the shadows he had formed to be destroyed in an immense explosion, which also caused severe damage to the giant room they had stood in. *'Fleur Douloureux': When used for attack, air particles are compressed into spherical, petal-like air pockets, which then fly around like a wave at the opponent. Instead of hitting directly, which would cause the target's body to explode, the air pockets flow directly into the ground, a giant wave of the ground or water to ripple towards the target, and this spell is known to also have an aftershock shock-wave which knocks the opponent into the air allowing Aislin to strike again. *'Miroir Lotus': The name means literally Mirror Lotus, which is somewhat formed into the air. This spell causes a pressure of immense strength to form like a disk into the air, in front of an opponent spell or physical attack, with petals of a lotus then swarming around it. Once the spell hits this disk it is intensified and ricocheted back at the opponent, causing severe damage. This spell is one of her only spells not known to have an offensive counterpart. *'Hache Bouffonneries Cupidon': This is one of her only spell names known to not involve flowers, but still applies to the somewhat grim and somber name the others have. She causes her leg(s) (right, left or both) to be swarmed by pressure energy, turning midnight blue, the bottom of her foot/feet being tipped like a figure skater's skate, in which she is allowed to spin like one on solid ground but shaped like cobalt butterfly wings, that cover across her foot and stay in one static position. She uses this for either attack or to transport from place to place quickly, becoming one of her most commonly used spells. **'Papillion Essorage': This spells name being a play on the figure skating technique "camel spin" becoming "butterfly spin". Aislin raises her right leg and spins around with her left, as the right blade remains horizontal. Pressure builds around the blade, it becoming shaped like an axe, pressure continuing to build and the path she is spinning wwith the one blade becoming cobalt like the skate. Once she then pulls in her leg then kicks out this ring is sent flying out and with a crushing force. This causes any enemies in the area to be hit and sent flying back until out of Aislin's magical range. **'Danse Exécusion': Meaning "Execusion Dance" this spell is used to boost Aislin's speed immensely and cause her to move very elegantly yet agilely. Aislin then twirls her skates which can also range in pain from pinprick to deep gash from a sword, which then causes a range of enemies to be defeated, sadly leaving some still capable of moving. She is shown to dodge very agilely whilst this spell is in play and then kick the opponent with the blades of her "skates" which cause the range in damage. *'Cri Courant Jet Fleur': This spell acts much like a God Slayer's Bellow or a Dragon Slayer's Roar but this spell unleashes a massive wave of immensely powerful pressure. She gathers a sphere of compresssed air in her mouth and quickly releases it, loosing a gigantic wave of blue energy which causes the path towards the opponent to become a trench. The remaining pressure comes off in petals and surrounds the target then exploding to cause severe damage if they weren't struck already. *'Pressure Spear': This spell causes a spear of pressure to stab directly through the target, and was used to assassinate many people very quickly. This is what she refers to as "staining the white rose that is her heart pure red with the blood of others." (unnamed). *'Pressure Fist': Aislin boosts the amount of pressure surrounding her fist and punches the target, causing severe injury to the object or person. This is shown to be able to also range in different strengths as it can shatter walls, or knock the opponent back slightly. (unnamed). *'Secret Art: D'Art Papillion': Although being known to only use the secret art in rare occasions due to the immense damage it can cause, she has developed a secret art. This secret art is known to be the birth that the Venus Fruit has given her. She has told her enemies on many occasions that this art is unknown and secret for the reason that all that see it are killed, except for her teammates, and when death is unnecessary. This is known to be the best way for her to intimidate her opponents, since the Venus Fruit has boosted all of her magical strength, making this worse than fatal. **'Modele Mort': Meaning Death Pattern, she refers to the wings of a butterfly. Using pressure she manipulates light energy into creating a giant stain-glass mosaic behind her of a black butterfly on an indigo, midnight blue and violet background. This mosaic then unleashes, like a portal, butterflies made of pressure, each time rushing past an opponent causing them to feel like a meteor has just brushed past them. On impact this causes immense pain and a severely large bruise to be reminiscent, many hits from this knowing to be severely fatal. **'Coeur Sombre': Often being referred to the embodiment of her dark heart, she freezes water vapor in the air, which then gathers into a giant heart shaped crystal. Defying laws of pressure she compacts this heart down to something which can fit in her hand, it being unknown if a portal is stored in the middle, to not destroy nature's balance, but as it moves forward this pressure is then released causing the now black crystals of ice to fly out at the target's and spear them, which she refers to as "winging" when described, as it takes away their ability to "fly" which translates to taking away their life. Multiplication Arts: This magic is known to be the one she is known to be unpredictable for, although not being as strong as her Pressure Arts magic. This art allows her to multiply any weapons used by her, or her allies, then allowing her to wield them with appendages that she can multiply. This allows her also to multiply power of spells of her allies, which makes it very helpful whenever fighting in a group, yet she is shown to use Pressure Arts more. This magic is her support, as Pressure Arts is her main. Category:Characters